


Celebrity Big Bother

by AsteriasGlacialis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Angst and Humor, Big Brother, Bisexual Emma Swan, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteriasGlacialis/pseuds/AsteriasGlacialis
Summary: Emma Swan has had a tough 6 months since her unceremonious dismissal from a hit television series.  Her agent persuades her that the only way to shake her reputation as a difficult prima donna is to accept an invitation onto a popular reality television series.  I mean, things can't possibly get any worse, right? Right.Here lies silliness.  Consider yourselves warned.





	Celebrity Big Bother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello marvellous, wonderful people! This is my first time posting anything fiction-based (Eek!) I do hope I have done this idea justice. If there is any interest then I'll continue. All reviews are more than welcome and constructive criticism will be taken on board, but please be kind!

# Entering The House

Ok, breathe. Just breathe. This is fine, it’s all just… fine. At least they said it would be, though at no point in the last 3 months has any of this felt like a stellar plan. How could any of this help her career? When does it ever help anyone’s? I mean, ok fine, she had been going through a bit of a dry spell since she left her last role and the job offers weren’t flying through the door. Emma rolled her eyes, her shoulders hunched over in defeat. It had taken her agent, Cruella all of ten minutes of ego massaging to convince her that this was the best move for all of them. Celebrity big brother, the words caught and tangled themselves in her throat, making her gasp for air. She’d been the loveable co-star on a huge network fantasy. Ok, so she may have had to leave under less than ideal circumstances and may have been followed by a big, black, stinky cloud. She shook off the feeling; this would be good. Maybe some of the rumours would peater out, maybe Cruella would get off her case and finally get her another sodding gig.

  


“Two minutes Miss Swan, if you could just get yourself into the car.”

  


Emma stared at the man who had just appeared next to her and gave a curt nod. Breathe, breathing is good. _Shit, ok… shitting hell. This is happening._ The door to the black Sudan was opened for her and she felt an encouraging hand on her lower back. She had to be positive about this, what was it Cruella had said? ‘Think of it this way Emma, here’s your chance to set the story straight sweetie. Everybody thinks you’re the bad guy, that you’re an unmanageable, high-strung Princess. Nobody wants to work with that in this industry. Trust me, you can do this.’ This had better work or Cruella was going to getting a royal dressing down. Or at least a strongly worded letter, she’d have to break out the thesaurus again. Perhaps a mardy tweet instead.

  


The space inside the car was silent and oddly serene. Though the creeping sensation of dread crawling its way up her spine kept any sense of relaxation at bay. She’s convinced this must be how a Rabbit feels before a fox strikes. _‘Here’s your chance to set the story straight’…_ This was so unfair. How was this even her fault? She’s not and never has been an unmanageable, stuck up princess. She’d spent the last four years playing one of her favourite roles as the straight talking but doofy co-pilot of a spaceship with a rag-tag motley crew, under the rigid control of an outlawed, straight laced, hard-to-like Captain. Stardust was the biggest anti-hero space fantasy since firefly. After one too many fights with said ‘Captain’ on-set, one in particular that had Ariel in tears (Emma’s never seen a witness to an argument break down before) she’d been given an ultimatum. A suggestion that had _Regina_ inked in perfect cursive neatly smattered all over it. A storyline thread that would lead to a major personality change in her character, which she had a sneaking suspicion would make her less than favourable with the fans and wouldn’t it just be _peachy_ if the captain happened to look good too? So she refused. She loved this character too much to water it down until the flavour was all but gone and what was left was a hint of colour and a stale taste in her mouth. This is her fault; she knew Regina had to have a hand in this. Emma is chill, she’s the best at chill. If chill was a product the ‘Emma Swan’ would be a best seller. Now Regina on the other hand, she had zero chill. The woman couldn’t be less chill if she were made of fire. This is entirely her fault. It’s not Emma’s fault she was more successful with the fanbase. Ok, yeah, maybe she enjoyed that a little too much, but she never meant to overshadow the star of the show, maybe she should just be better at her job, or crack a smile every once in a while. Maybe then it wouldn’t be so easy for people to take to Emma. Ok, perhaps she didn’t _need_ to say that to her face, but hey, bygones.

  


She checks her watch and uses the back of her wrist to dab at her brow, _let’s hope I’m not a sweaty mess before I get down those stairs._ Oh, god, the stairs. How on Earth is she going to navigate those in these god awful shoes whilst she is mid panic attack she’ll never know. Hopefully she’ll pass out and just be dragged across the threshold and unceremoniously dumped in the house. Before she has even finished the thought, the door is opened and she’s hit by a blearing cacophony and intrusive bright lights. Screams, cheers, _boos_ and camera flashes. She’s lifts herself out of the vehicle with what little graces she possesses and makes her way up the red carpet.

  


The rest is a blur, a rushed and confusing chat with the relatable and chummy host. Quite a lot of giggling… Too much giggling? Shit, definitely too much giggling. _Stop with the giggling Emma._ Up the stairs and oh, stairs down again. Why did they make her come all the way up here to go all the way back down agai… _Fuck! Wave and the people you gormless fool._ Emma gives a sheepish waves and her signature salute before descending. Probably to her doom… most certainly a slow and painful demise. Drama has always been my bag, she thinks, hand on door knob. Deep breathes and bright smiles. Let’s nail this.

  


She opens the door into a bright and clinical corridor; she squints as her eyes adjust from the sunset hue of outside. As the door ekes to a close behind her the sound of the crowd is dimmed and Emma’s head starts to clear a little. Maybe this won’t be so bad, I can do this. With a sharp nod to herself and a crinkled brow of determination, Emma struts forward, opening the inner door to greet her housemates for the next 4 weeks.

  


Several cheers erupt from inside and a body flings itself towards her, wrapping her up in a strong and hearty hug.

  


“Hi there Emma! My name’s Mary-Margaret, but you can call me M-M. I’m a writer, but I’m sure you know that already. Oh, I know so much about you, I can’t wait to get to know you for real! Here, have some Champagne.” M-M releases Emma and turns swiftly to dark haired man behind her holding two glasses. Emma gives him a meek smile and a soft ‘hi’ before her eyes scan the room. Everyone is standing with warm welcoming smiles. All that is, except one housemate. Emma does a double take, her eyes landing on piercingly icy, chocolate orbs. Regina stares back, aghast, mouth held open in disgust and glass stem poised ready to crumble. _Shit._


End file.
